101 ways to annoy ludwig
by Thisisafanfiction
Summary: alyssa and bowser junior are bored so they annoy ludwig with their crazy shenanigans. need i say more? DISCLAIMER: if i owned mario, the koopas would be bowser's children, so yeah.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bowser jr. and Alyssa were in the kitchen, bored.

Bowser jr.: you would think that we would be happy we don't have any school.

Alyssa: i know, right?

Just then Ludwig walked past them, humming a happy tune.

Ludwig: hi guys, having a good summer?

Bowser jr: why are you so happy?

Ludwig: um, what are you talking about?

Bowser jr: um, _you._

ludwig: (scoffs) i don't know what you're talking about.

he walked out the kitchen.

Alyssa: he's in such a good mood, it would be a shame if someone, you know (snickers) someone RUINED it!

bowser jr: haha, yeah, if someone were to CORRUPT his mood!

alyssa and junior laughed evilly out loud.

Alyssa: i think we just found something to do for the rest of the summer...

**I wonder what mischief alyssa and junior have in store for ludwig? review if you like so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: insult his hair**

alyssa and junior went to Ludwig's room.

bowser jr: so, what's the plan?

Alyssa: simple, we _compliment_ his hair.

B.j.(**cause i'm lazy XD!) **i thought we were going to torture him?

Alyssa: did you not catch the irony in my voice?

B.j: not really, no.

alyssa: just say mean things about his hair!

When they got to the door, ludwig was working on some contraption. he looked up at the two.

ludwig: can i help you guys?

B.J: actually, (snickers) we were wondering if we could help _you!_

ludwig: what are you talking about?

Alyssa: your hair, it looks awful.

Ludwig looked at her in disbelief.

Ludwig: really? why didn't anyone tell me?

Alyssa: because everytime we did, you would either yell at us or throw us out the room.

B.J: yeah, keep that look up and we're gonna start calling you Beethoven Jr.

Alyssa: yeah, it looks like you _tried_ to copy the style, but you missed some very important details. like for instance, his grey hair.

B.J: i think Ludwig already is about to conquer that. how old is he? 60?

Alyssa: wait wait wait. we went off topic. what were we originally talking about?

Ludwig was getting angry by the second.

B.J: oh yeah, his hair! it reminds me of one of those people in a mental asylum.

Ludwig: GET OUT!

alyssa and junior shared a smirk, then ran out the room.

Ludwig got up to go look in the mirror.

Ludwig: it doesn't look THAT bad, does it?

**that's chapter 2! so read and review! (hehe, i rhymed)**

**Ludwig: but it doesn't look bad, does it?**

**thisisafanfiction: looks like we're out of time! bye ludwig!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! CHAPPY 3 IS UP!**

Bowser jr. and alyssa sat at the table, hatching their next evil plan.

B.J: so, what's the next plan?

Alyssa: i don't see YOU coming up with anything!

B.J: But that's how it works! you're the nerdy one who comes up with plans, and i'm the cool guy who just goes with the flow.

Alyssa rolled a newspaper, and whacked Junior in his face.

B.J: OW! wait, let me see that newspaper.

Alyssa gave it to him. the newspaper said, "ONE DIRECTION COMING TO THE KOOPA KINGDOM FOR ~1~ VERY SPECIAL FAMILY FOR A PRIVATE PARTY!"

Alyssa: (gasps) do you know what this means?!

B.J: the British are coming?

Alyssa: no, we have to win that concert!

B.J: need I ask why?

Alyssa: because Ludwig HATES them, so we're gonna INVITE them into his room without his permission!

B.J: okay, but we have to enter the contest so our odds of winning are 1 in a trillion!\

Alyssa: don't worry, i got this!

So, Alyssa and junior went to the 1D tour bus. Harry came to the door.

Harry: what are you doing here? and how did you get through security?

B.J: oh, them. i blowed fire on them.

Harry: WHAT?! i'm calling the cops!

Alyssa: wait, we came to ask you if we could get that concert for our _friend._ he loves 1D.

Liam came to the door.

Liam: so? WE HAVE A TON OF FANS!

Alyssa: did i mention that we were willing to pay?

Harry stopped closing the door.

Harry: how much?

Alyssa: oh, i don't know, 1,000,000,000?

Ludwig was in his lab, working on some time machine.

Ludwig: Nobel peace prize, here i come.

There was a knock at the door.

Ludwig: come in!

Just then, Harry, Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Niall came through the door.

Harry: hello Ludwig! We heard from your friends that you paid us 1,000,000,000 for a FREE concert, so you Must be our BIGGEST fan!

Ludwig: WHAT THE- ?! GET OUT OF HE-

Harry: maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the doors and past the guards

Just like she already owned it.

Ludwig: STOP! STOP! STO-

They kept singing, ignoring him.

Zayn: I said can you give it back to me

She said in your wildest dreams.

Ludwig: NO! THIS IS THE WORST PART!

All directioners: AND WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER

WE KNEW EVERY LINE

NOW I CAN'T REMEMBER

HOW IT GOES BUT I KNOW

THAT I WON'T FORGET HER

'CAUSE WE DANCED ALL NIGHT TO THE BEST SONG EVER

I THINK IT WENT

OH OH OH

I THINK IT WENT

YEAH, YEAH,YEAH

I THINK IT GOES, OH

Ludwig looked around, and saw his time machine.

Ludwig: HEY GUYS, THE PARTY CONTINUES IN HERE!

He gestured to his time machine.

1D went into the time machine, still singing.

Ludwig slammed the door shut, and programmed the machine to B.C years.

Ludwig: i hope this works.

The machine flashed, and when Ludwig looked in the time machine. 1D were gone.

Ludwig released a breath of relief.

Just then, Alyssa and junior came into his room.

Alyssa: did you LOVE your concert?

B.J: yeah, you must be a BIG fan to dish out 1 billion like that just to see them.

Ludwig: you two are going to get it now. FOR RUINING MY TIME MACHINE AND SPENDING HALF OF KING DAD's MONEY!

alyssa: look at it this way, at least the money went on something good. And we didn't ruin your time machine. You had no business sending them to before christ times. Now prepare to be attacked by fan girls all over the world.

B.J: yeah, and also a lot of hate mail.

Ludwig: ...just get out of here.

They ran out of his room, right before sharing a snicker.

Ludwig checked his e - mail.

_" I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T BRING THEM BACK RIGHT NOW. YOU KNOW I'M TALKING ABOUT 1D._

Ludwig stared at the screen.

Ludwig: well, shi-

**well that's that! Will 1D ever come back? will ludwig get hunted down by crazed- 1D fans? **

**Ludwig: If anything, i was doing everyone a favor.**

**Thisisafanfiction: Whatever. Belieber.**

**Ludwig: WHAT?**

**Thisisafanfiction: nothing. R & R ! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Without further ado, I present you people with chapter 4.**

Bowser Jr. and alyssa were on the couch watching tv. _"one direction fans all over the world look for the missing band members." _

B.J: BORING!

junior turned the tv off and faced Alyssa.

B.J: so, what's the pl-

Alyssa: let me just stop you right there. today, YOU are thinking of a plan, not me! i've been doing it for the last 3 chapters!

B.J: but i can't think of one!

Alyssa: well you better think fast or this chapter is over!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

B.J: GOT IT! we MOCK him!

Alyssa: IT TOOK YOU ALL THOSE X's and O's JUST TO THINK OF THAT?

B.J: yep.

Alyssa: meh. it's the best we got.

They went off to ludwig's room. Ludwig came to the door.

Ludwig: OH NO, YOU'RE NOT COMING IN MY ROOM SO YOU CAN START SOMETHING UP!

B.J and Alyssa:OH NO, YOU'RE NOT COMING IN MY ROOM SO YOU CAN START SOMETHING UP!

Ludwig: WHAT THE - STOP MOCKING ME!

B.J and Alyssa: WHAT THE - STOP MOCKING ME!

Ludwig saw what was going on, and he thought for a moment.

Ludwig: I'm a talentless loser who can't do anything right.

B.J and Alyssa: YOUR a talentless loser who can't do anything right.

Ludwig rolled his eyes.

Ludwig: touche.

B.J and Alyssa: touche.

Ludwig: get out of here!

B.J and Alyssa: get out of here!

Ludwig:(scoffs) whatever. I'm going to make another time machine.

B.J and Alyssa: (scoffs) whatever. I'm going to make another time machine.

Ludwig: what? you don't even know how to!

B.J and Alyssa: what? _you_ don't even know how to!

Ludwig: you're just copying what I'm saying.

B.J: no, we're seriously gonna build a better time machine than you.

Alyssa: yeah, anything to annoy you.

Ludwig: we'll see about that!

Alyssa and B.J ran off to Lowe's.

B.J: Do you know what we need to build a time machine?

Alyssa: what did i tell you at the beginning of this chapter?

B.J looked at the beginning again.

B.J: oh yeah. well, why don't we just make Kamek make us one?

Alyssa: of course! i'm glad I thought of that plan!

B.J scowled at her.

Meanwhile, Ludwig had already finished his time machine.

Ludwig: let's see these brats try to compete against this!

Just then, a flaming arrow was shot through Ludwig's window.

Ludwig: crazed 1D fans.

Alyssa and Junior came through the door.

Ludwig: so, where's your time machine?

B.J and Alyssa: so, where's _your_ time machine?

Ludwig: mine is right here, as you can see.

B.J and Alyssa: ours is right here.

They moved out of the way to show Ludwig the masterpiece that they (kamek) had made.

Ludwig: Wha- how did you make something like this? Kamek helped you, didn't he?

B.J: No! we made this ourselves! you're just mad ours looks better than yours!

Ludwig: very well, then. turn it on.

Alyssa: We will!

After pressing some buttons, the time machine finally came on.

Alyssa: now, your turn!

Ludwig turned his on, and lights and lasers went flashing around the room. Finally, the doors opened. Two knights were standing on each side of- ONE DIRECTION!

Knight 1: HERE, THEY WON'T STOP SINGING THIS SONG CALLED THE BEST SONG EVER AND IT REALLY COULD PASS OFF AS THE WORST!

knight 2:INDEED, THEY MUST STAY IN THEIR ORIGINAL TIMELINE! GOODBYE!

Ludwig: NO, WAIT! HUMANITY IS DOOMED IF THEY STAY HERE! DOOMED!

The knights went back into the time machine to their original timeline, damaging and destroying it for any further use whatsoever.

Ludwig: we were so close to getting rid of - wait, you guys still have a time machine! send 1D back to ancient times!

Alyssa: so crazed fans can breathe down our necks?! no thanks!

B.J: they're all yours, Ludwig!

Alyssa and junior left the room laughing maniacally.

Harry: hey Ludwig! we never got to finish that private concert for you! 1,2,3-

you're insecure, don't know what for

Ludwig: i wonder if kamek can make me a bazooka? one that fires 5 SHOTS!

Ludwig thought about Alyssa and Junior.

Ludwig: better add _2_ more, just in case.

**1D are back! But probably not for long. Ludwig's pretty ticked.**

**Ludwig: You know I'm TICKED! YOUR the reason they're still at my house!**

**Thisisafanfiction: Watch it. you don't wanna mess with someone who still has to write 96 more chapters about you!**

**Ludwig: O_O you mean this isn't over?**

**Thisisafanfiction: Not even close. R & R if you likey!**


	5. Chapter 5: eat chocolate in front of him

**Just thought I'd update this story for all you good people :). Enjoy!**

**chapter 5: eat chocolate in front of him**

Bowser jr. and Alyssa were at the table drawing all over magazines.

B.J: Wanna mess with Ludwig today?

Alyssa: Nah, we should give him a break. I mean, did you SEE the stuff we put him through lately?

B.J: yeah, you're right. We should go apologize- right after we eat these chocolate bars that fell from the sky from someone named Thisisafanfiction!

Alyssa: Ooh! I want a twix!

B.J: you get a 100 grand. Take it or leave it.

Alyssa: Darn.

**Note: Alyssa and Junior do not know about Ludwig's problem with chocolate XD**

****Alyssa and B.J walked to Ludwig's room with the basket of chocolates their nice author gave to them. There was a sign that said, "KEEP OUT! ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE BOWSER JR. AND ALYSSA!"

Alyssa: Oh well, let's turn back.

B.J: Why?

Alyssa: Um, can't you read?

B.J: Nope. Can you?

Alyssa: (reading) "blah blah! blah blah blah blah BOWSER JR. AND ALYSSA!"

B.J: He must want us to come in then!

B.J knocked on the door. Ludwig came to it.

Ludwig: CAN'T YOU MORONS REA- EGAD!

Professor : You called?

Alyssa: I'm pretty sure you're not in this story...

Professor : Aw.

Then he disappeared magically with the wind.

B.J: Well, that was inconvenient. Now, what were we talking about?

Ludwig: GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME!

Alyssa: Chocolate? What's so wrong about chocolate?

Ludwig: STOP! STOP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

B.J: We got Hershey's.

Ludwig: Now you've done it...(maniacal laughter) I AM KOOKY VON KOOPA, MAD SCIENTIST AND GRADUATE FROM FRANKENSTEIN UNIVERSITY!

Alyssa: mmm... No, just because you have even crazier hair than you did before does not mean you're a whole new person with a new name.

Kooky: (sniffing the basket of chocolates) my senses indicate you have... CHOCOLATE!(more maniacal laughter)

B.J: Last time I checked, you said to get this stuff away from you.

Kooky: Oh no dear child! For that was my lame and boring counterpart,_ Ludwig. _so, can I have some?

Alyssa: no.

Kooky: WHAT?-er, I mean, why not?

Alyssa: Because during the time we were having this talk, Junior was eating all of it! That fatty.

B.J: Hey! Hurtful...

Kooky: NOOOOOOOOOO! (explosion)

B.J: OH NO! HE BLEW UP! THAT MEANS LUDWIG BLEW UP TOO!

Alyssa: YEAH! NOW WHO ARE WE GOING TO ANNOY!

Just then, Kamek walked by.

Kamek: I got this.

Kamek waved his wand over the pile of dust that was Kooky/Ludwig, and it disappeared.

B.J: Wait, where's Ludwig?

Kamek: What? I thought you guys wanted me to take this pile of dust to One Direction's tour bus!

Alyssa: We didn't tell you to do anything. You just came by and said you've got this.

Kamek: Listening to others is just too mainstream, y'know?

He then put on some ray band glasses, and left.

B.J:Since when did my Granddad become a hipster?

Alyssa: Stop questioning fanfiction logic.

B.J:sorry. But what about Ludwig?

Alyssa: Him and his counterpart are in a better place now...

At 1D's tour bus...

Harry: Hey guys! A pile of dust that magically appeared out of nowhere! LET'S SING TO IT!

Zayn: YEAH! BEST SONG EVER!

pile of dust/Ludwig/Kooky: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**That was the end of chapter 5! So if you could just scroll down and type down there...**

**Ludwig: NO! DON'T DO IT! IF YOU DO, SHE'll CONTINUE TO TORTURE ME!**

**Thisisafanfiction: QUIET,YOU! (Turns to fanfiction readers) you didn't see ANYTHING! R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, chappy 6!**

**Chapter 6: play terrible music**

Bowser was walking up and down the hallway looking for Ludwig. He saw Junior and Alyssa sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Bowser: Hey runts, where's Ludwig?

Alyssa: We don't know.

B.J: And we definitely don't care.

Bowser: Well I care, I need an explanation on why HALF of my money is GONE!

B.J and Alyssa looked at each other with worry.

B.J: Well, we don't know anything about that! Heh.

Bowser:(suspiciously) Well, okay then.

B.J and Alyssa looked at each other with relief.

Bowser: But you still have to go find Ludwig for me.

B.J and Alyssa: Do we HAVE to?

Bowser: NOT IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR BUTTS ON MY FIREPLACE!

Alyssa: Fine, we'll go.

Bowser: Well, alright then.

He left out the room.

* * *

Alyssa: Dude! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?

B.J: I know, right?! If we find Ludwig, he'll rat us out about the money! If we don't papa will put our butts on a fireplace!

Alyssa: (thinking) I KNOW! We can play monopoly with him! NOBODY can be mad when playing monopoly!

B.J:(scoffs) This is no time to be thinking about games, Alyssa!

Alyssa: No, Hear me out, first! If we bet Ludwig that he can't beat us in monopoly, and if he loses, he doesn't tell on us!

B.J: Alyssa... do you really think that Ludwig will make that bet?

Alyssa: It's a 50/50 chance.

B.J: ...Ok, it's the best we got.

So, Alyssa and B.J walked to 1D's tour bus. B.J opened the door.

B.J: looks like they're gone.

Alyssa: Hey, it's a urn of ashes over there. That must be Ludwig!

Urn of ashes: No...more...best song ever...

Alyssa: Yup. Definitely Ludwig, alright.

They all went back to the castle.

B.J: Kamek, we need you!

Kamek: What is it, homefries?

Alyssa: ... I'm just gonna pretend you didn't call us that. Anyways, here, change Ludwig back.

Kamek: (long dramatic sigh) listening to what others say is just-

Alyssa: IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY THE WORDS "MAIN" AND "STREAM" AGAIN, I WILL END YOU.

Kamek: eek! (changes Ludwig back into his original form)

Ludwig: Wha- where am I?

Alyssa:(whispers to B.J) Whatever you say, don't tell him anything about what happened yesterday.

B.J: You mean when we taunted him with chocolate, made his crazy counterpart, Kooky Von Koopa, come back and sent him on 1D's tourbus again?

Ludwig: WHAT?!

Alyssa: JUNIOR!

Ludwig: Yes...it's ALL coming back to me now...YOU TWO ARE IN SO MUCH TROU-

Alyssa:WAIT!

Ludwig: ...

B.J: We challenge you to a game of monopoly! If we win, you don't tell on us!

Ludwig: ...And if _I_ win?

Alyssa: ...We'll take responsibility for whatever troubles we cost you.

B.J: And we'll build you another time machine!

Ludwig:(beaming) This sounds to good to be true! GET READY TO GET FRIED, BRATS!

* * *

Ludwig,Alyssa,and Junior were on the carpet getting ready to play monopoly.

Alyssa: So, does everyone know how to play?

Ludwig and B.J: Duh.

Alyssa: I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU SMART-A**ES! I WAS TALKING TO THE FANFICTION READERS! But anyway, I'll explain the rules.(Just skip this if you already know what monopoly is. Other people in other countries might not know.)

* * *

OBJECT: The object of the game IS to become the  
wealthiest player through buying, renting and selling  
property. 

Each player is given $1,500 divided as follows: 2 each of $500s,  
$100 and $50; 6 $40; 5 each of $10s,$5s,and $1s.

That's pretty much it, because I will explain the rest as I go through the story.

* * *

Alyssa: Alright, so...I CALL THE CAR PIECE!

Ludwig: I CALL THE BOOT!

B.J: BUT I WANTED THE CAR!

Alyssa: You get the dog. Take it or leave it.

B.J: (Groan) Fine.

Alyssa: Okay, so I'll roll the dice first. (rolls dice) 6!

The piece landed on Illinois Avenue.

Ludwig: So, are you gonna purchase it?

Alyssa: Nope, I'm good.

Ludwig:(growls under his breath)

Junior: MY TURN! (rolls dice) 3!

The piece landed on community chest.

Junior: (picks up a card) "It's your birthday! collect $10 from every player!"

Alyssa: I don't believe this...

Ludwig and Alyssa gave Junior $10.

Ludwig: I guess I'm up next then...(rolls dice) 5.

The piece landed on a chance card.

Ludwig:(picks up card) "Go to Jail. Go directly to jail. Do not pass go. Do not collect $200."

B.J and Alyssa: (laughing) you sure are showing us!

Ludwig: Whatever, I'll come back.

Just then, policemen came through the doors.

Policeman 1: LUDWIG VON KOOPA, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!

Ludwig looked baffled.

Ludwig: What?! Why?!

The policeman picked up the chance card.

Policeman 2: THIS is why!

Ludwig: But it's just a game!

Policeman 1:(handcuffs Ludwig) Don't worry, you'll have a lot of time to think about this GAME in the stony lonesome!

Ludwig: THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! THIS IS ALL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU, INNOCENT!

The policemen threw Ludwig in the back of the police car and drove away.

Alyssa and B.J: ...

Just then, Bowser came into the living room.

Bowser: Hey geezers, did you find Ludwig?

Alyssa: Did you just call us geezers?

B.J: He uh- went to a 5 day music concert.

Bowser: WHAT?! Go Get Him, I STILL need an explaination for what happened to my money.

Alyssa: We'll have him here by tommorow, we promise.

Bowser left out the room.

Alyssa: You ready to do a jailbreak?

B.J: Yeah.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry if this wasn't my best work, I rushed this yesterday and made edits today, so...**

**Anyway, R & R**


	7. Chapter 7

I** decided to update all of my stories because I just love you guys that much :)**

**Ludwig: Also because she didn't have alot of homework over the weekend.**

**Me: yup! enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: break him out of jail**

Bowser Junior was in the living room, playing pikmin 3, while Alyssa was pacing across the house thinking of a plan to break Ludwig out of jail.

Alyssa: What are you doing?

B.J: Nothing.

Alyssa: Exactly. Get your lazy butt up and help me think of a plan to bust Ludwig out of jail.

B.J: Why don't we just ask nicely?

Alyssa: ...Are you sure you're Bowser's offspring?

B.J: I take after mama peach.

Alyssa: But that's not- oh, never mind. You're lucky I already thought of something.

B.J: What is it?

Alyssa gave him a paper.

**Step 1: Steal Kamek's wand and kill him if he says mainstream**

**Step 2: Put on black hockey masks **

B.J: Why?

Alyssa: Uh, because we're awesome like that?

B.J: good call.

**Step 3: go to the back of the jailhouse.**

**Step 4: Use Kamek's wand to blast a hole through Ludwig's cell.**

**Step 5: Get Ludwig and go home.**

Alyssa: It's genius! it's foolproof! it's-

B.J: Gonna get us both killed.

Alyssa: Well, what's your idea?

B.J: I'm still sticking to asking nicely :D

Alyssa: -_- no.

B.J: D:

Alyssa: Stop That!

B.J: T_T

Alyssa: Okay, then. Initiate amazing plan, go!

**Step 1: Steal Kamek's wand**

Kamek was in his library, asleep. His wand was right under him.

Alyssa: rock, paper, scissors, for who has to move him and get the wand?

B.J: ok.

Alyssa threw rock. B.J threw paper.

B.J: HA! paper beats rock!

Alyssa: Shut up before he wakes up.

Alyssa gently lifted Kamek up, and got the wand.

B.J: What's next?

**Step 2: Put on hockey masks**

B.J: You were right! This does make me look good!

Alyssa: When am I ever wrong?

B.J: _

Alyssa: Don't say it.

**Step 3: Go to the back of the jailhouse.**

Alyssa and B.J took a bus and got thrown off due to them not having any money.

B.J: HEY! My pokekoopa trading cards were still on the bus!

Alyssa: Didn't I tell you not to bring them?

B.J: And they were really rare, too :(

**Step 4: Use Kamek's wand to blast a hole through Ludwig's cell**

Alyssa: Ok, how do you work this thing?

B.J: You have to say a magic word.

Alyssa: Well, do you know it?

B.J: No, just try any word.

Alyssa: Uh, abraca-saveLudwigandbustthiswallopen?

B.J: Really?

Just then, the wand blasted a gigantic hole threw the wall, allowing some convicts to escape.

Alyssa: Do you see Ludwig's cell?

B.J: Over there.

Ludwig was in his cell, playing sad piano songs.

Ludwig's cell mate: Please, somebody, put me out of my misery.

Alyssa: Ludwig come on, we're busting you out of here.

Ludwig looked up at us, and laughed.

B.J: What's so funny?

Ludwig: It's funny how you expect me to come back home with you little monsters, just to save your butts. Pathetic.

Alyssa: Ludwig, come on, we promise not to prank you any more.

B.J: Yeah, it's getting old, and school is just around the corner for us.

Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

Ludwig: Is that so?

Alyssa: Yeah.

B.J: Totally.

They both had their fingers crossed behind their backs.

Ludwig: Well, I guess you've learned your lesson. I'll come home with you I guess.

Alyssa: Yay! Now I can finally put step 5 up!

**Step 5: Get Ludwig and go home.**

* * *

Alyssa, Ludwig, and B.J were back at home.

Ludwig: I'm going to need you to sign this paper.

B.J: What's this?

Ludwig: It's a document saying you won't annoy me anymore.

Alyssa: We're too young to be signing unknown documents.

B.J: Just take our word for it.

Ludwig: Haha, no. Sign the paper.

Alyssa: fine. (signs paper)

B.J: I don't know how to write.

Ludwig: I'll sign it for you (Puts Junior's name on paper)

B.J: Dang.

Ludwig: Well, it's been nice doing business with you.

Ludwig went to his room.

B.J: We're not really gonna stop annoying him right?

Alyssa: Heck no! But we do have to get a hold of that document, though.

B.J: ok, I'm down with it.

Alyssa: Don't ever say that again.

**Finally, Chapter is finished! Took a lot of work, even though it doesn't look like it.**

**Ludwig: It wasn't.**

**Me: Yes, it was.**

**Ludwig: Wasn't**

**Me: was**

**Ludwig: wasn't**

**Me: Was.**

**Ludwig: Liar.**

**Me: Just wait until the next chapter, you...**

**Ludwig: I'll be quiet O_O**

**Me: Thank you! R & R!**


End file.
